reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mr. Dukes
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the User:Mr. Dukes page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Re-adding pics. Why did you re-add the pictures to Hank Bellamy etc. Jaojukka uploaded them first and now you claim them for yourself? You can get blocked for that you know SUV-Riderz. - If a fish could keep his mouth closed, then it wouldn't get caught. 09:39, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Why did you took my pictures, that's illegal, don't you know that? - Jaakkojukka95 Alright, but can you make a better version of my Lee Brennand picture then? - Jaakkojukka95 And can you give me a good advice, how to make better pictures, so I don't mess them up. - Jaakkojukka95 Which program did you used? - Jaakkojukka95 Recent Edits Mr. Dukes, I am messaging you today in regards to some of your recent edits. Firstly, you have been uploading the same image multiple times. You will upload an image, and then proceed to upload the same image multiple times, albeit each one has been edited (you have changed the colour or resized the image). This is considered uploading duplicate images, and uploading duplicate images, per the "Images" policy, is a offence punishable by a block. Please ensure that the image you are uploading is the final version. Secondly, your edits have coincided with edits made by Mr. Passin, and your style of editing and uploading the same image multiple times is also a trait shared by him. I would just like to let you know that one user operating on multiple accounts is frowned upon. If both the "Mr. Dukes" and "Mr. Passin" accounts are yours, I suggest you abandon one and stick to editing solely on the one account. Continuing to operate on multiple accounts will result in both accounts being blocked. Please take this message into consideration. I highly suggest you read the rules before you continue editing here. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 06:38, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Please take a better quality picture of Duke Grayson, or let somebody else or me do it because that page is made by me. Jaakkojukka95 (talk) 16:17, August 31, 2012 (UTC)